A vehicle such as an automobile is charged positively through traveling. Also, in general, air is charged positively and hence a repulsive force is generated between the positively charged vehicle and airflow. The airflow is separated from the vicinity of the outer surface of the vehicle by the repulsive force and thereby desired aerodynamic characteristics may not be achieved and consequently traveling performance or driving stability may be degraded.
Patent Document 1 (WO2015/064195) describes that, by attaching a conductive aluminum tape to a vehicle, the aforementioned repulsive force is lowered thanks to self-discharge of the conductive film and thereby the separation of the airflow from the vicinity of the outer surface of the vehicle can be suppressed.